


Sharing is Caring

by slashyrogue



Series: Shoegazerx Art Fics [3]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Times, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Nigel didn't understand the meaning of the word share till Adam.





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoegazerx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoegazerx/gifts).



> Based off this art here: 
> 
> http://shoegazerx.tumblr.com/post/167667218241/spacedogs-our-first-time-together-i-couldnt

They shared things.

Nigel didn’t understand the meaning of the word share till Adam told him the first time he’d seen his father cry and wanted to fall in love like he had. He’d watched the way Adam’s hands shook as he fidgeted and didn’t meet Nigel’s eyes as he spoke.

“She died on a Monday and I thought about it for seven days before I told him how much I missed her. He cried again and we watched her favorite movie.“

Nigel had fought for what to say and settled on the truth.

“I killed my fucking Dad. My mother let them take me away even though I was just a little thing. You know? She loved that asshole still.”

Adam had wiped his eyes and smiled.

“I love you.”

Nigel left marks on his hips that night. Deep grooves that were almost bruises by morning and he kissed every fucking one.

They shared experiences he would’ve never done with Gabi. Like the planetarium. He wouldn’t have been caught dead at a goddamn museum but with Adam he wanted to share the time.

It took an awful long time for them to do dick in ass stuff. Nigel hadn’t stopped himself from touching Adam all over since the first time Adam smiled his way but actual anal sex was something else. He struggled with his inner self that wanted to fight his to keep his heterosexual image till one day after he’d jerked Adam off for what was now nearing triple digits, Adam asked him about it.

“Are we never going to have anal sex?”

Nigel smiled. “Darling, aren’t you—“

“I’m perfectly ok with not as I’ve enjoyed multiple orgasms with vibrators. I was just wondering.”

Truth be told Nigel got horribly jealous for a solid week after that when Adam would leave his place just imagining his usage of the vibrator.

So they fucked.

And Nigel never looked away.

Not once.

Adam’s expressions and exclamations were the hottest damn thing he’d ever seen before and fuck that vibrator because Nigel would be the only one inside his ass from then on.

And Adam loved to get fucked.

He rode Nigel’s cock with so much enthusiasm Nigel struggled to hold his cum long every time.

“Fuck I love you.”

He said it the first time as Adam collapsed on his chest and they didn’t talk about it for days.

They talked about things completely unrelated like Nigel’s favorite scent and the best thing he’d ever eaten.

Both Adam related of course.

But they didn’t talk about that.

He finally said it again two weeks later and Adam rolled onto his back to smile at Nigel.

“I fucking love you too.”

Nigel had bitten a collar of marks around his neck that night and Adam blatantly wore them uncovered to work the next day.

They shared bad things too.

Like tempers.

Adam had one of the worst tempers of anyone Nigel knew when he got unsettled, and Nigel was the only one who knew how to calm him down.

Darko thought it was cute, called him “Adam Whisperer” but truth be told Nigel moved heaven and earth so Adam rarely released anger on anyone.

Schedules were kept or he called hours ahead if they wouldn’t be just so Adam could adjust.

Nigel’s temper was far more volatile of course but he kept it to himself. Adam didn’t deserve his anger so he’d leave if they fought after Adam fell asleep.

And he started to do the oddest thing.

He called Gabi.

She always answered, tired and kind of amused. He’d tell her what happened and she let him throw curses till he calmed down.

“You shouldn’t hide, Nigel.”

Nigel couldn’t not.

Adam didn’t deserve his shit.

Of course, even his assumptions about Adam he eventually shared too.

Almost all were wrong.

Though Adam was the jealous type as evidenced when months into their relationship he found out Nigel was calling Gabi twice a month.

Sharing a life meant sharing everything.

At least that’s what he learned.

So everyday he shared just a little bit more.

 


End file.
